The exemplary implementations of the herein described subject matter relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package including a chip ID generation circuit that flexibly reassigns chip IDs of memory chips of a stack memory device.
Semiconductor devices are designed and manufactured for realizing high performance, high density, low cost, and a small size. Multi-chip package technology where a plurality of chips are integrated into a single package is being developed. The multi-chip package technology may be used in order for processors and memory chips, logic chips and memory chips, or memory chips to be integrated into a single package. If memory chips of the same type are integrated into a multi-chip package, each memory chip is designed to have a unique ID. After a multi-chip packaging process, if one of the memory chips becomes defective, the multi-chip package including the defective memory chip is treated as defective as a whole. Accordingly, memory chips included in the multi-chip package but not having any defects are also discarded, thereby decreasing semiconductor manufacturing yields and increasing manufacturing costs.